


touch me and then turn away.

by reygrets



Series: where we meet (reylo smut one shot collection) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frottage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, it's just horny lads, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: As it turns out, cramming Poe, Rey, Ben, Finn, Rose, Jess, and Paige in Poe’s SUV was going to be more complicated than they’d all originally thought.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: where we meet (reylo smut one shot collection) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	touch me and then turn away.

As it turns out, cramming Poe, Rey, Ben, Finn, Rose, Jess, _and_ Paige in Poe’s SUV was going to be more complicated than they’d all originally thought.

  
Of _course_ , Poe and Rose sit up front. ( the best driver with the best navigator was essential for a road trip’s success ). but the resulting fight over the remainder of the spots lasts longer than the trip itself would. 

  
This ultimately ends with Jess and Paige in the middle row, with Finn, Rey, and Ben all crammed in the back. 

  
Ben protested a half dozen times; that he was the tallest, and it was inhumane to force him to fold in on himself like that for hours on end. Rey’s pout won out, however, his discomfort well worth the fact that she has to mostly sit on his lap for the cooler to fit between Ben’s arm, and Finn’s. 

  
Once they’re all settled, Rey’s legs slung over Ben’s thighs; they’re off. 

  
Sitting in the back has its advantages, by way of liminal privacy ( Finn’s headphones spare him the wet sounds of Ben and Rey kissing as noisily as they can manage ), but also the way the axles sit, the rattling of the worn pavement makes for a pleasurable time with Rey’s hips rolling over Ben’s with every pothole and crack in cement. 

  
Rey only means to tease, but Ben’s never been any good at knowing when the shtick should end.

  
“ _Ben_.” Rey wears a warning in her throat, nearly a growl by the time it breaks through her teeth and onto his neck. She can feel, rather than see, his smile from where its pressed to the top of her head. Ben’s hands twitch where they’ve circled round to rest on her thighs.

  
He feigns innocence, “What?” but Rey knows him well enough to see through it. Not only his he the _least_ sexually naive man she’s ever met ( at least once they’d got comfortable with one another ), but that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, running his knuckles along the inseam of her jeans. 

  
Her cunt pulses, trapped by denim and lace; the rough textures chafe over her folds and clit every time she adjusts herself in his lap. Its a dizzying mix of pleasure-pain and Rey has to bite back a moan at the severity of it. 

  
Ben feels her heart flutter in the hollow of her throat where he’s pressed lazy kisses. They’re disguised by his dark hair falling over his face, while hers was held back in a loose ponytail, it tickles his neck, fluttering with her shallow breath. Ben’s cock strains uselessly against his thigh, and the underside of hers 

  
Rey could use this, testing it out with a twist of her hips while subtly grinding down. Ben makes a choked noise, coughing into the back of his hand in a poor effort to hide it. 

  
Mercifully, the bass of whatever song they’re broadcasting from the front, drowns out the worst of it – and Finn, bless him, is either sound asleep or faking it spectacularly. 

  
Its probably the latter; but Rey’s brain isn’t working quickly enough to think any further than the hard length of Ben that strikes across her cunt through too many layers of fabric. Its _torture_ , because the denial of it only makes Rey’s sex all the more sensitive – so much so, that when a first, clipped orgasm hits, she hadn’t been expecting it and bit down on Ben’s shoulder in a half-assed attempt to muffle the moan that made her tremble.

  
“Did you just—” Ben chokes on his words because the pale denim of Rey’s jeans was soaked through the front. He’s fleetingly grateful that his pants were black, because she’s grinding her arousal down into his and Ben wonders if this devil in his lap is going to make him cream is pants. Not ideal, but its also absurdly hot that she’s even trying.

  
“Fuck.” Rey’s accent cuts him to his quick, because she’s panting, strained to keep it quiet, but her hips twitching, stuttering over his thigh and _jesus christ_ its the hottest thing, having her use him like this, feeling her sex-stained skin slip-slide through the barriers of their clothes. 

  
Her whimpers grow throaty, and Ben’s stopped counting how many times she’s cum. Whereas _he’s_ still fighting the urge to, the evidence of this little tryst already as clear as day between the two of them. 

  
Rey slows her motion, but Ben’s lost in the heat of it so his hands clamp down hard over her hips, thumbs hooked through her belt loops to continue guiding her through another orgasm. She’s wincing a bit, and whenever her clit rolls over the head of his painfully hard cock, she makes a sound that makes it twitch. 

  
“Too much.” She breathes, but her desperately chasing another release makes it too tempting to stop. There’s no eyes on them, so Ben leans down to suckle on the lobe of her ear.

  
“Cum for me, just one more time Rey. You’re doing so good sweetheart.” He babbles his praise and Rey keens, tears in her eyes as she rides that curdling bliss once again, and Ben moans.

_  
Yeah_ , his orgasm pulses against his thigh; warm, hot, thick, and entirely because of Rey. It makes his boxers stick to his skin and his cock itch from where its half-hard and trapped. Rey’s gone boneless, her head on his shoulder, staggered breath chilling the sweat that dried in the divet of his collarbone. 

  
He’s gonna have to eat her out later, gentle, soft, soothe the skin that’s undoubtedly angry, red, and hypersensitive. For now, Ben just kisses her temple and holds her close, counting down the minutes until he can change out of cum soaked clothes. 


End file.
